Hogwarts Sex Story
by GreenIvy2021
Summary: The basic story or Harry's time at Hogwarts just with A LOT more sex (mainly HERMIONE)


Chapter 1:

The Hogwarts express rumbled slowly onwards. It was their first year and Harry and Ron sat in a compartment together eating happily and chatting aimlessly. Hermione meanwhile was strolling down the corridors, looking for Neville's lost toad. She was beautiful with long, slightly wavy brown hair, large tits and an ass to match. She reached a compartment with only three people in and knocked on the door. I drawling voice came from inside, and two voices guffawed. Hermione sling open the door and was faced with a pale boy with blond hair snearing at her. Instantly his expression changed.

"Have you seen a toad? My friend's lost one" She asked briskly

"Why don't you come in and take a look?" The blond boy drawled "Crabbe, Goyle!" His eyes motioned to the door.

At this the two lumps sat opposite the boy got up in an attempt to leave. Hermione tried to stop them but it was no use.

"Why did you want them to leave?" Hermione asked curiously

"So you can explore the compartment and it's contents better!" Draco Malfoy said in a low voice. Hermione stepped forwards and Draco grabbed her wrist. "Why don't you start by looking down here?" He asked as he opened the waistline of his jeans and stuffed Hermiones hand down.

Hermione took a few seconds to register what had happened before she drew her hand away quickly.

"That's how you want to play, is it?" She asked sexily.

Hermione grabbed Draco's wrist and forced his hands onto her swelling breasts. Draco smirk widened, he grabbed Hermiones tits and drew her forwards. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and brought it over her head. Hermione did the same to Draco. They each stood back and removed their skinny jeans and shoes and socks. Draco grabbed Hermiones pussy and felt her wet panties. He pulled them down and off her smooth legs revealing her clean shaven pussy. Draco then removed his boxers and out sprung his erection. Hermione I clipped her bra and let her, now unsupported, breasts free. Draco leant forwards and leant down so his face was level with Hermiones boobs. Draco gave them a gentle bite before grabbing Hermiones ass and turning her round. He proceeded to push her up against the train window, Hermione felt her nipples harden against the cold glass. Draco grabbed her hips and pushed Hermione harder against the glass, until her breasts were spilling out the sides of her body and her arms were forced above her head. Draco then grabbed his cock and lined it up with Hermiones pussy. He thrust into her with one quick motion, forcing strained screams out of the girl. He brought out his fat cock until only his head was inside her before pushing back in again and forcing another scream out of Hermione.

"Urgh Hermione you're so tight fuck!" Draco exclaimed as he thrust into her pussy again

Hermione moved up the glass slightly with every thrust made into her. The landscape whirred by outside, making Hermione slightly dizzy. Draco leant in towards her head and whispered in her ear. "Talk, go on. Dirty talk for me baby!"

"Urgh...FUCK ME...URGHHH...DRACOO...YOU'RE SO BIGG...FUCK ME HARDER...URGH DADDY...HARDER!" Hermione yelled feeling herself weaken as her orgasm crept closer "HARDER...FUCK ME HARDER...URGH HAVE I BEEN A NAUGHTY GIRL?.. FUCK...SHIT...OH MY GODDD...MMMM RIGHT THERE...FUCKKKK...DON'T STOP!"

Draco gave a few last thrusts into Hermione before her legs started shaking and she came all over Draco's dick. Draco drew out and sat down on one of the seats. Hermione turned around, saw his still erect member and knelt down in front of it. She gazed longingly at it before opening her mouth wide and engulfing nearly the whole thing. Draco instinctively grabbed her hair and pushed her further onto his shaft. Hermione gagged as his cock hit the back of her throat but she just swallowed and kept on sucking. Draco moaned as she swirled her tongue around his shaft, sucking like a vacuum. Draco's head fell back as he let out a groan of pleasure. Hermione tenderly touched Draco's balls with her hands and he squirmed under her gentle touch.

"UURGH...HERMIONE...OHHH SHIT...THAT'S GOOD...BLOW ME BABY!" "Draco's yells echoed around the carriage, Hermione still blowing his cock.

Draco started thrusting into Hermiones mouth, his hips jerking forwards to meet her enthusiastic sucks. Soon Draco's cock started throbbing and he emptied his seed down Hermiones throat. Hermione stood up and wiped her mouth with her hands. She pulled on her clothes sexily and kissed Draco thoroughly before she left.

"Guess Neville's toad isn't in here then?" She whispered as she winked at Draco and left the compartment.

Outside she turned left and made her way along to the next carriage and the next, until she found the one with Neville in.

"I've looked everywhere, Neville, I'm sorry I think we've lost him!" Hermione said as she sat down next to Neville and tried to make him feel better.


End file.
